hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Pacific hurricane season/Layten's prediction
Season summary ImageSize = width:650 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C2 text:Pali from:16/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:C1 text:Agatha from:25/05/2016 till:27/05/2016 color:TD text:Two-E from:03/06/2016 till:09/06/2016 color:C3 text:Blas from:17/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:Celia from:27/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TD text:Five-E from:05/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:C5 text:Darby from:22/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:C4 text:Estelle from:31/07/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:Frank (SS) from:09/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:C4 text:Ulika from:18/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C5 text:Howard from:24/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TS text:Ivette from:29/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:TD text:Three-C from:05/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TD text:Javier from:17/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C5 text:Kay from:23/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TD text:Four-C from:28/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C1 text:Lester from:07/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TS text:Madeline from:19/10/2016 till:23/10/2016 color:TS text:Akoni bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Pali Hurricane Agatha Tropical Depression Two-E Hurricane Blas Tropical Storm Celia Tropical Depression Five-E Tropical Storm Darby Tropical Storm Estelle Subtropical Storm Frank Hurricane Ulika Hurricane Howard Tropical Storm Ivette Tropical Depression Three-C Tropical Storm Javier Hurricane Kay An area of low pressure developed in the Caribbean Sea on September 15th, and it moved out into the Pacific before gaining in organization. On September 17th, the NHC reported that Tropical Depression Twelve-E had developed to the south of Mexico, which began to move to the west-northwest, becoming a tropical storm and being named Kay at 0000 UTC on the 18th. Beginning at 1800 UTC, Kay began an extreme deepening phase, and within the next 24 hours, the system had gone from 60 mph to 200 mph, breaking Hurricane Patricia's record the year before, and beginning to head for the Hawaiian Islands as well as being able to maintain category 5 strength for a record 5.75 days, also breaking Typhoon Nancy's record of 5.5 days back in 1961. On September 26th, Kay made landfall on two of the Hawaiian Islands with winds of 175mph and 165 mph, respectably, before rapidly weakening as it moved way from the Hawaiian Islands and gaining latitude, of which the process was complete by 1800 the following night. From here, Kay slowly weakened during its extratropical phase, dissipating 2 days later far to the north of the ravaged islands. 115 people died during Hurricane Kay, and $5.7 billion was done in damages, as well as leaving 2 bodies missing, presumably washed out to see during the extreme storm surge from the hurricane. Subtropical Depression Four-C Hurricane Lester Tropical Storm Madeline Tropical Storm Walaka Storm names East Pacific Central Pacific Season effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical depression Category:Subtropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Subtropical storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Hurricane Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 4 pacific hurricanes Category:Category 5 Category:Category 5 pacific hurricanes Category:Major hurricane Category:Pacific hurricane season Category:La Nina Year Category:Storms that made landfall Category:Storms that never made landfall Category:Deadly storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Costly Seasons